Falkenstern (by Verena)
Falkenstern (Englisch: Falconstar) ist eine braun-graue Katze mit dunkelbraunen Beinen und weißer Bauch unterseite. Ihre Augen sind grau-blau, Nase und Ballen ein dunkles Rosa. Charakter Falkenstern ist eine Stolze und Fürsorglichekatze die ihren Clan immer beschützt. Sie ist immer bereit auch anderen Clans oder Katzen zu helfen, die in Not oder Gefahr sind. Familie Über ihre Familie ist bis jetzt nichts weiter bekannt. Auftritte Mondwechsel ''Im Kapitel 2 ''Sie ist auf einer Patrouille und hört sich nachdem sie wieder kommt an. Was Mondpfote zu sagen hat. Zu nächst glaubt sie der DonnerClan währe angegriffen worden und will wissen was los ist. Als sie die Anschuldigungen Mondpfotes hört, kann sie es nicht ganz glauben. Sie verlässt den Heilerbau und geht zusammen mit Honigfell, Eulenschwinge und Salbeipfote zum DonnerClan um sich ein Bild zu machen. Dabei finden sie in einem Busch die schwer verletzte Sonnenglanz. Sie fragt sich wer die Königin so übel zugerichtet hat und fragt sich ob Mondpfote recht hat. Sie weißt Salbeipfote und Eulenschwinge an die Kätzin zum FlussClan Lager zu bringen und geht mit Honigfell weiter zum DonnerClan Lager. ''Im Kapitel 3 ''Sie stellt Gewitterstern zur Rede doch dieser meint zu nächst er wüsste nicht wovon Falkenstern rede. Honigfell flüstert ihr etwas zu und beide ziehen sich zurück um sich zu besprechen. Sie bittet Eispfote zu sagen was ihn bedrückt, da sie bemerkt ihm geht es nicht gut. Sie und Honigfell sind verwirrt als Donrnenzahn das Gespräch zwischen den dreien unterbricht. Sie verlassen das Lager und kehren zum FlussClan zurück. Beide beschließen auf die Aussage von Sonnenglanz zu warten. Falkenstern ist entsetzt als Sonnenglanz Mondpfotes Geschichte bestätigt. Sie berät sich mit Honigfell und Euelenschwinge und verkündet bei einer Clan-Versammlung das Mondpfote ab Morgen eine FlussClan Schülerin seie und auch Sonnernglanz wird aufgenommen. Sie bittet die beiden Heiler, die Kätzinen kurz aus dem Bau kommen zu lassen. Dann verkündet sie Mondpfote ihre Entscheidung und diese nimmt das Angebot an somit wird sie Mondpfotes Mentorin. Sonnenglanz selber bittet darum zu den Ältesten gehen zu dürfen. Falkenstern gibt der bitte statt und hält für Sonnenglanz die Ältestenzeremonie ab. ''Im Kapitel 4 ''Sie ist kurz am Ende des Kapitels zu sehen, wo sie Mondpfote zu einer Patrouille an der DonnerClan Grenze abholt, da dort mehrer Fellgetzen gefunen wurden. ''Im Kapitel 5 ''Sie beobachtete ihre Schülerin, die an den Fellfetzen schnuppert aber den Geruch nicht genau bestimmen kann da er schon Schal ist. Sie führt ihre Schülerin danach an den Fluss um mit dieser ihre Technik zu verbessern. Gerade als sie gehen wollten, tauchen Dornenzahn und Eispfote auf. Sofort geraten die beiden Schüler in Streit bis Federstern und Eichenpfote in begleitung von Lärchenblatt und Windpfote auftauchen. Auch Gewitterstern kommt dazu. Was sie besprechen hören sie und Mondpfote nicht mehr, da sie weggehen da es sie nichts angeht. ''Im Kapitel 7 ''Falkenpfote führt eine Patrouille raus und nimmt Wolfskralle und Mondpfote mit, da sich Braunpelz die Schulter angestoßen hat. Sie Stimmt Wolfskralle's Vorschlag Lavendeljunges und Kornjunges zu Schülern zu ernnen zu. Die Patrouille beginnt bei den Trittsteinen und treffen dabei auf eine Jagdpatrouille des DonnerClan bestehend aus Pappelschweif, Lärchenblatt und Schattenschweif mit ihren Schülern. Sie erreichen die WindClan Grenze an den Spitzenfelsen wo sie auf mehrer WindClan Katzen treffen, die Eispfote verfolgen, welcher ein Kaninchen gestohlen hat. Sie scheniden ihm den Weg ab und bringen ihm zum stürzen. ''Im Kapitel 8 ''Sie beobachtet kurz die Szene zwischen Eispfote und der WindClan und führt ihre Patrouille zurück um die Patrouille zu beenden. Außerdem überlegt Falkenstern dass man Dornenzahn aus dem Wald jagen sollte, da es immer klarer zu erkennen ist, dass er die Wurzel allen übels ist. ''Im Kapitel 9 ''Sie kehren zurück zum Lager und sie entlässt ihre Schülerin, damit sie was essen kann. Am nächsten Morgen ernnt sie Lavendeljunges und Kornjunges zu Schülern. Dabei ernennt sie Wolfskralle zu Lavendelpfotes Mentor und Honigfell zur Mentorin von Kornpfote. Kurz darauf erfahren sie von Espenpfote dass der DonnerClan angreift und sie bestimmt dass Mondpfote, Windspiel, Braunpelz sowie Honigfell und Wolfskralle mit ihr zum WindClan kommen um ihn zu unterstützen während Lavendlpfote und Kornpfote die Nester der Ältesten machen müssen. '' Im Kapitel 10 ''Sie hilft mit mehrern ihrer Katzen dem WindClan und kehren zurück auf ihr Territorium und ihr Lager. Sonstiges Folgt... Bilde Falkenstern.png Falkenstern3.png FalkensternStarClan.png FalkensternStarClan2.png Trivia *In Kapitel 10 wird sie einmal Falkenpfote genannt obwohl sie die Anführerin ist. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Junges Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Rise of the MoonstreamClan Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Charaktere by Kojotenpfote